Articles of glassware can be formed by depositing gobs of molten glass into a blank mold, wherein the gobs are formed into parisons or blanks which are subsequently transferred to a final mold where they are blow molded into their desired final shape. After depositing the gobs of molten glass into the cavities of a blank mold, it is known to supply air under pressure to the blank mold to settle the gobs in the blank mold. In a blow and blow machine wherein the gobs are blow molded to form blanks or parisons, settling the gobs within the blank mold can help form the finish of the article of glassware, position the gob relative to a blow pin of the blank mold, and improve distribution of the molten glass material within the mold cavity.